needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Formula 7
Formula 7 is a car that appears in Need for Madness , 2, and Multiplayer. It resembles a Formula One race car (hence the name). He also holds the place for the second highest grip of any car in the game (according to the java files). Overview Amongst the fastest but weakest cars in the Need For Madness saga, Formula 7 is only useful on racing tracks. He boasts the maximum Top Speed over all cars. Due to having an outrageously small car size, he is able to perform stunts very easily and in a tight position, giving him a constant supply of Power. With sufficient power, he has a high ability to waste small cars like Nimi, La Vite Crab, and Drifter X, and deal significant damage to larger cars (though this wastes Formula 7 in the process). He has excellent grip, turning sensitivity, and a small turning circle (therefore, great handling). This allows him to perform the Snake Dance with ease. Occasionally, Formula 7 can send other cars flying from (or over) him, usually with damage involved. He shares this ability with other faster cars. Given the more likely end result of a head-on collision, however, it is not recommended. He has poor Endurance and Strength he is easily wasted, just slightly better than Nimi. His Handling stats may not be at maximum, but he has tremendous grip capabillities, which is excellent for evading other cars. Due to his poor power save, Formula 7 must constantly do stunts, often complicated and large, or difficult, from the high speed launching it high into the air. Failing to land stunts will often deal low to high amounts of damage, barring landing upside down. However, the use of rollspins often stops the need for risky stunts, as he has a fast rollspin. Formula 7 has changed significantly between games - his details have been greatly increased, along with slightly larger wheels. Despite this appearance change, his stats have not changed. As of Need For Madness 2 and NFMM, the AI of Formula 7 has become noticeably aggressive and will sometimes abandon his path in attempt to hit the player. Despite his moves, the result is usually wasting himself (unless the player is using a petite sized car). This is most noticeable in Arrested by the Man and Twisted Revenge. However, in most situations, he will race, especially if the Big 3 is in the race with him. Trivia *There is a rather amusing glitch in "He Is Coming For You Next" where it involves going to the Frames and reversing and accelerating inside the frames of them. This makes Formula 7 invincible, even from EL KING, which is useful for wasting. However, this glitch will reset if the player goes through the fixing loop and fixes him/herself. The glitch does not work with Formula 7's form in its sequel because he was changed in design. The glitch works with all cars but it works best with the petite cars. *When NFM1 was in development, F7 was originally color(u)red blue. *Formula 7 is arguably said to be based off Michael Shumacher's F1 car. *The only cars that cannot OHKO (One Hit Knock Out) him are La Vita Crab and Nimi. *Formula 7 is the most aggressive Petite Car in the game so far; just above La Vita Crab. *Formula 7's NFM2 counterpart may be based on the 2000-2007 season Formula One car. F7.jpg|Formula 7 in NFM2 F7Real.jpg|Formula 7 in real life, as a Formula 1 car Nm2.jpg|Before NFM1 was released, F7 was colored blue. Cool, huh? (Picture taken by Omar Waly in 2004) The Weak.jpg|Glassed Formula 7 LaFormuleMagique.png|Formula 7 wastes Mighty Eight. Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Petite Car Category:Racers Category:Speed Demons